Blue Jean Baby
by phillydi
Summary: Deeks questions his ability to ever become a father.


**Blue Jean Baby**

Deeks kicks down the front door of the safe house as he and Kensi rush in… guns drawn, hearts racing.

Kensi tilts her head to let Deeks know she's heading down the hall. She finds the first FBI agent lying outside the kitchen. The next one is on the back porch. Dead.

Deeks checks the rest of the house but stops when he hears a moan coming from the upstairs landing. He cautiously climbs the steps ready for an ambush. Deeks reaches the victim in the middle of the hall and kneels down next to her. He can already see her injuries are terminal.

"Help her…." She tries to raise herself up by grabbing on to Deeks' vest but falls back in a heap.

"Come on! Stay with me Sarah. Stay with me!" He feels for a pulse but she's gone.

Deeks closes his eyes.

Damn, damn, damn.

The tip came in too late for NCIS to warn the government agents that their number one witness was in danger. The cartel operatives made sure she wouldn't testify against her Navy husband.

Thump.

Deeks looks down the hall and raises his gun to eye level.

Thump.

The sound leads him towards the back bedroom.

Thump.

He quietly steps into the room and takes a quick look around. The sound comes from behind him this time and he spins and points his gun directly at a double door closet. Deeks flattens himself against one side of the door as he flicks open the other side of the door with a flick of his wrist.

"Kensi!" "Get up here!" Nesting in a basket full of dirty clothes, a squirming infant stares up at the stunned detective.

Kensi takes the stairs two at a time, stopping only long enough to gaze at the dead woman in the hall.

"Damn Deeks, we lost them all," she says as she glances around the room. "We're batting zero and our perps are long gone."

Deeks carefully puts his gun away and squats down to pick up the gurgling child.

"Well it looks like they left behind a silent witness."

"Oh my God, it's her baby." Kensi moves in closer. "She must have hid it up here when she heard them coming."

Kensi wiggles her finger as the baby grabs hold with her tiny hand.

"Poor thing. She's all alone now." She stares at the baby and then at Deeks and back at the baby again.

"Look at the way she is staring at you. I think she's totally smitten."

"Well, no surprise there," Deeks cradles the child in his arms. "I do have that effect on the ladies."

"Oh geez…..Here let me take her." Deeks tries to hand the baby over to Kensi but the baby lets out one huge scream before he can even transfer the bundle to his partner.

Kensi throws up her hands and steps back. "Looks like she's all yours bucko."

"Hey wait! What am I going to do with her?" There's panic in Deeks' eyes.

"I don't know, but she seems to prefer you over me." Kensi turned to leave the room. "I'm going to call this mess in and see if Eric can contact Child Protective Services."

The boathouse is quiet except for the singing LAPD detective. Serenading the infant, they rock together on a large swing in a dim corner of the room.

"Blue jean baby, LA lady, seamstress for the baaaand…." Deeks softly hums the rest of the Elton John song next to the baby's ear as he holds her securely to his chest.

"You're looking like a natural there Deeks," teases Sam as he walks across the room. "But I think you're going to make her deaf with your singing."

Deeks ignores his NCIS co-worker.

"Can somebody please tell me where CPS is? I think she needs a diaper change like right now." Deeks wrinkles his nose in the air.

"Then you will probably need these Mr. Deeks." Hetty walks in holding a box of diapers.

"Hey, I don't know nothin' about birthin' no babies!" He points to the box. "And that includes diapering!"

"And I have the utmost confidence that you'll figure it out," Hetty responds with a smile. "Come on Mr. Hanna, let's leave Mr. Deeks to his domestic chores."

Kensi arrives and steps out of the doorway to let them pass.

"The latest update from Eric is that our guest is going to be with us a little while longer. It seems the CPS agent is delayed."

Kensi sits down next to Deeks and leans over to the baby.

"So Uncle Marty will just have to entertain you for an itsy bit longer, won't he sweetie?" Kensi brushes her finger over the baby's fat cheeks and is rewarded with a big smile.

Deeks settles back into the swing, secretly happy for the delay.

"What do you think will happen to her?" Deeks asks softly.

"Well, they'll try and locate any family members and if they can't find someone, she'll go into the foster care system."

"Man that sucks. Not much of a future to look forward to is it? I just wish I could make a small difference in her life."

Kensi smiles with a love so intense for the man who's own childhood was also once torn apart by violence.

"You've got a real knack with kids Marty and I've seen it before," she says. "One day you're going to be a great dad."

"I don't know about that….I didn't have much of a role model."

Deeks continues to rock the child but closes his eyes as if to shut out the painful memories.

"You don't like talking about your dad do you?"

Deeks shrugs his shoulders. "What's there to talk about? He was a bastard. If I hadn't shot him first he would have killed me and my mom."

Kensi's heart was breaking because she couldn't imagine having such a brutal relationship with her own dad.

"You know I have nightmares that I could turn into that monster. It scares me Kensi because I know what it's like to feel the kind of rage he carried around every day."

"Oh, come on Deeks…you're nothing like him."

"That's because I work hard on not being like him." His voice was insistent. "Why do you think I became a cop? I've tried to take a path far from his lifestyle just to keep me on the straight and narrow.

"But look at it this way," Kensi pleads. "When the time comes you'll know exactly what _not_ to do. Let that big ol' heart of yours lead the way, you're going to be just fine when you get to hold your own child one day."

Kensi extends her right hand over her heart. "Trust me."

Deeks leans over to place a kiss on the baby's forehead. He looks back at Kensi and pulls her closer to him and the baby.

"I love you Fern. Thanks for believing in me."

"That's my job." Kensi leans her head on Deeks' shoulder.

"Good. Now, can we please change this kid's diaper?"


End file.
